


litany in an empty room

by skarlatha



Series: Conversations in Verse [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Reconciliation, This one isn't sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlatha/pseuds/skarlatha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl finally comes apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	litany in an empty room

i will bring us  
home i will never  
break we are  
_more_  
than what we ever meant to be and rick  
_rick_  
how i love you, how  
much, how fucking much and i can’t  
let go i won’t  
let go i need

_wait_

i need you to know that i’m weak. i need your lips and i need your skin and i need your hands on me like fire and i can’t share, i can’t bear it, i won’t. so do this for me, love, end everything else and be my rain, pour down over me and make me something new, make  _us_ something new, no longer the king and his knight but less, less than that, down to one person, one body, one heart, one breath that belongs to both of us and if you promise me that then

 _yes_  
i will be your heat, your power, your difference  
i will bring you home when you call and  
_rick_  
my nails on your back, making trails through water and blood and time  
i’ll never let go  
_don’t let me go_  
there’s no distance between us  
nothing within me that’s not made of you  
and it goes even farther than that, goes  
_deeper_  
and into my cells, my synapses  
down to my core, surrounded by you  
convective and radiative and  
_yes_  
everything burns within the stars but we don’t have to die, rick, we don’t, we can stay here, we can keep ourselves intact, can be  
breathless  
timeless  
eternal like diamonds, like pressure and fire, every bit of you  
molded to me like truth and  
_god_  
oh god, how i need this, need you  
how i  
_yes  
harder_

_rick_

//

you are wrong too, love. there is no power in you without me but without a photosphere the heat would be dark, unnoticed, useless in the void. my father taught me to hunt and to fight and to bury everything inside me like poison but you, you, _you_ , it was you who gave me life and my love, if you are crushed to me then i am crushed to you and neither of us can ever die

let’s not speak of forgiveness  
let’s not speak of the past  
let’s not speak of burning, of pressure, of diamonds and ash

instead we can speak of water  
of the ocean in your eyes and the way that sweat cools on our skin like dew  
the rivers on our cheeks and the pool between our bellies, the blood rushing through us as we whisper into each other like waterfalls  
the human body is nothing but water and it’s all rain in the end

giving us hope  
making us live  
washing us clean.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking with us through this series! The boys are back together and in love! Everything is going to be okay, and love conquers all. The series is now at an end... hope you liked it! If you're interested in seeing all the poems together, you can get a PDF of all nine poems [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Bzw1YlC6GMSccGhLeTNRbUtyRmM/view)!
> 
> Love--Skari and MAE (MAElatha)


End file.
